Senior Prom- I'm afraid to say I love you
by IAmVictoria
Summary: In the midst of preparations for senior prom, Scott and Kira go on their second first date to make up for the one ruined by Kate, and have their first serious fight that threatens to tear their relationship apart. The two must work through their insecurities and resolve their issues in order to have the ultimate senior prom experience. Pairings: Mainly Scira, but also Stalia
1. Second First Date

"We're here," Scott announced as he took his helmet off an alighted the motorcycle.

"Great!" Kira said, as he helped her off.

She breathed in the fresh evening air and admired the large flashing lights of the movie theatre. It had been ages since she'd been to the movies. In New York, her friends had always preferred to go bowling or have movie nights at home. She smiled at Scott. He smiled back, revealing his perfectly squared jaw and his adorable dimples. Damn she liked him. They had been dating for about two months and this was their second first date since Kate had ruined the actual first one. Uggh thinking about it still made her cringe.

"I'll get the tickets," Scott volunteered.

Kira nodded.

"That was an awesome date!" Kira thought as they left the movie theatre.

Scott was such a gentleman. Before the movie started he'd bought a large popcorn and two sodas. They shared the popcorn and on more than one occasions their hands met as they reached for it, which made Kira get all tingly inside. Scott had put his arms around her halfway through the movie and it had been there throughout its entirety. She always felt loved and protected when she was with him...he was just such an awesome guy. _Her_ awesome guy.

"Did you like it?" Scott asked as they got back on the motorcycle.

"Yeah it was great," she said, smiling awkwardly, "Thank you for an amazing night."

''It's not over yet." Scott told her, smiling mischievously as he started the motorcycle.

She grinned… She was really looking forward to the rest of it.

Kira felt the cold night air teasing her skin as she held on tight to Scott's waist. Her helmet was uncomfortable and her feet was hurting a bit but she was ecstatic. She thought about the prom that was coming up in a few weeks. She wondered what it would be like. The last formal dance she went to was back when she was going to school in New York. That was a disaster. She went with Larry, a guy from her English class. He wasn't her first choice for a date but nobody else had asked her and he wasn't bad looking. Thinking back…she shuddered. He turned out to be a real jerk…he hadn't even offered to get her punch or anything and had tried to touch her inappropriately when they were dancing and when she wasn't up for it….he blew her off and went to dance with another girl. She had felt so embarrassed she just left the dance early, went home and cried. Her Beacon Hills senior prom would definitely be different though…she hoped. After all, she was dating a superhot werewolf who looked at her as if she was the centre of his universe.

….

Scott felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he felt Kira hold onto him as they rode to his house. She gripped his waist as if hanging on for dear life…it was so very precious. The date had been a success. The movie was great and he'd really enjoyed her company. Scott chuckled to himself…he didn't know half of what took place in the movie because half the time he was either admiring Kira, worried about whether or not she was having a good time or thinking about how soft and precious she felt as she rested her head on his chest. Damn she really knew how to distract a guy. Twice he had to check to ensure his eyes weren't blazing red and he was thankful that foxes couldn't hear other peoples' heartbeats.

They pulled up to Scott's house a while later.

"Hi Mrs McCall" Kira greeted Melissa

"How was the big date?" Melissa asked looking at Scott with a suspicious grin on her face.

"Mom!" Scott said, annoyed that his mom wanted to know every little detail of his life.

"Sorry honey. I'm off to work. See you later" she called as they were going upstairs.

Scott loved his mom. She was probably the coolest mother anyone could have. She not only approved of his relationships…she welcomed them and she adored Kira. Scott figured that she knew he wasn't a virgin but she had never said anything about it…she hadn't even tried to have that awkward safe sex talk with him. She just gave him a look and told him to be smart and careful. It was like she knew Scott wouldn't do anything stupid….she really trusted him and that made him feel mature and responsible and he wasn't going to let her down.

"Are you sure your parents are ok with you staying over?" Scott asked Kira as he sat beside her on his bed.

"Probably not" she admitted. "But they didn't exactly say they weren't"

Scott raised his brow. "I don't want to get you in any trouble" he said

She kissed him on the lips. "I'm a big girl" she said mischievously.

"Yes you are" he said, smiling and pulling her to him.

Scott loved the feel of her full lips pressed against his…it was like a taste of heaven and it always left him wanting more. He brushed a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you had a good time tonight?" he asked, as he pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling her warm breath on his face. "Because if you didn't…just call me the epitome of failure for planning dates."

She laughed. "I loved it" she reassured him touching his prominent cheek with her hand. "It couldn't have been better."

He smiled goofily. "Guess I did ok then"

She nodded.

And in that moment as he stared into her perfect brown eyes…he felt like he was staring into her heart…her soul. It was a connection so real and deep that he couldn't imagine how he'd lived all these years without her. Being there with her, holding her in his arms felt like a little piece of heaven on earth. He was the true alpha and though his instincts weren't as good as they should be…he knew from the first moment he saw her that she was special. He recalled the day like it was yesterday…when her father embarrassed her in history class. 'Thank you Ken' he thought because that day when he turned around to see her, it was like a ray of sunshine streaming into his life, blinding him temporarily from the current darkness that surrounded him. And in that moment he knew that she would be an important part of his life.

He leaned in to kiss her, savouring every aspect of her mouth. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow…like this was their last night together and he had to enjoy her for the very last time. She kissed him back…just as passionately. He cupped her face with his large hands…holding her face in the perfect position that allowed him to kiss her hard and deep. She moaned...but he knew she wasn't in pain or he would've felt it. She was in bliss just as he was… savouring every moment as they consolidated their second first date. He traced warm, lustful kisses across her cheek and down her neck and finally to her shoulders. He grabbed her butt…feeling the fullness in his hands as he fell on top of her on the bed. She caressed his chest slipping her hands under his shirt and attempting to remove it. He let her. His chest was rock hard…which was expected since he was always fighting or running super-fast…it was only natural that he'd be in great shape. He ran his hand up her thigh and slipped the other under her shirt. Her skin was smooth…and flawless and he wanted to be with her so badly.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered into her ear. "Because we can stop right now if you don't want to"

She stood up, took her top off and kissed him again. "I want to" she said.

He smiled "Are you sure?" he asked again.

Scott cared about Kira way too much to rush things. He wanted to make sure that she was ready. She was just so innocent and adorable and he was very much protective of that.

She smirked as she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

He grinned….and gave in.


	2. I don't want to lose you

The sun streamed in on the couple at dawn the next day. Kira stretched her arms and struggled out of Scott's embrace. She smiled as she remembered last night. It was the perfect ending to their date night. She turned to face him…He was already awake.

"Good morning handsome," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I could get used to this" he grinned.

"Don't. Because it won't happen again" she teased.

He pretended to be hurt. "Now I know why foxes and wolves don't get along," he teased back.

She laughed as she got up and started getting dressed.

"Don't forget we have school in an hour" she reminded him.

"Damn" he said, sighing.

They pulled up to the school about the same time as Stiles pulled up in his jeep.

"Hey guys," he said as he got out of the jeep with Malia.

"Wats going on?" he asked Scott as the girls went off to class. "How was date night? You get lucky?" he grinned mischievously.

Scott loved that his best friend was so honest. He never had to worry about Stiles not being open with him…because he was just so plain

"We had a good time" he said to his friend.

"Good time? That's it? I want the deets bro" Stiles insisted.

"That's all you're gonna get" Scott teased.

"You know that by refusing to tell me you're actually telling me what you don't want to tell me?" stiles said, seemingly confusing even himself.

"What?" Scott asked as they entered Couch's class.

Stiles grinned.

…..

"Vote for Lydia!" Lydia said, handing her campaign button to persons loitering in the hallway. "Lydia Martin for prom queen" she said, smiling confidently.

"Hey Lydia!" Kira called to her from across the hallway. "How's the campaign going?"

Just then Malia came up to the girls, apparently over hearing the conversation.

"I don't see what the big deal is about this prom" she smirked.

That was so like Malia. She was a lot like her boyfriend, Stiles. They rarely took anything serious. They always made the atmosphere lighter and more amusing.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Lydia pointed out. "It's our senior prom!"

She clipped a button onto each of the girls. "Vote for Lydia" She laughed.

"Do you have a date yet?" Malia asked her.

"No…I'm still weighing my options," Lydia said in a tone of voice that suggested that she was waiting for the perfect guy to ask her.

"I think it's gonna be great" Kira grinned. "I'm so excited!"

Lydia patted her on the shoulder as if to suggest that she had trained her well.

"At least somebody is thinking straight," she said.

"You better not turn around then," Malia said pointing to Scott talking to Vanessa in front of his locker.

Vanessa was the head cheerleader of the Beacon Hills squad and she was running against Lydia for prom queen. Kira felt the jealousy stir in her. 'Why was she all up in her boyfriend's face?'

"I'm sure it's nothing" Kira said, trying to hide the fact that she was jealous.

"That definitely isn't nothing," Lydia said, as Vanessa kissed Scott on the lips.

Kira was furious now. What was this girl thinking? She was pretty sure that Vanessa knew Scott had a girlfriend…it was high school after all…everyone knew who was going out with who. And what was Scott thinking? Allowing her to kiss him like that! Aaargh she muttered under her breath as she stormed off towards him.

…

Scott was still in shock about what had just happened. She had kissed him. Vanessa…the head cheerleader had kissed him. A few years back before he got bitten…Scott could only dream of something like that happening to him. He was never a popular guy until now and it still surprised him. He smiled at the thought of being one of the _cool_ guys…he wasn't interested in Vanessa but it still felt good to be noticed.

'Uh-Oh' he thought as he closed his locker and turned around to see a very angry Kira, folding her arms at him.

"It's not what it looked like…" he began, trying to explain.

"What was it then?" she asked unconvinced. "And why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Her eyes now glowing orange…

"She asked me if I had a date to prom…," he said. "…I said yes and before I could stop her, she kissed me…it was totally innocent."

"I can tell that you enjoyed it though" Kira said, her eyes still glowing.

"Kira" he said touching her cheek with his thumb. "Calm down…somebody is gonna see you."

"Don't touch me Scott!" she hissed and stormed off down the hallway.

"Kira! Kira wait!" he called after her…but she didn't stop.

Scott sighed. The last thing he wanted right now was Kira to be mad at him. He needed her support, her loving touch, her sweet voice. Something supernatural and evil was coming and Scott could feel it but he just didn't know what it was. Things had been pretty normal for a few weeks and Scott knew that things were bound to get really bad sooner or later.

The rest of the pack came up to Scott.

"Somebody's in trouble" Malia teased.

"How could you?" Lydia asked looking at Scott with disappointment.

"I didn't do anything" he insisted…trying to defend himself. "She kissed me!"

"Hmmm" Lydia said with a smirk. "Just so you know we're on her side...right Malia?"

Malia looked a bit perplexed but finally nodded "Right."

Scott looked at Stiles "You're on my side right?"

"Of course duuu…." Stiles began but then Malia shot him a dirty look. "….not!" he said "Sorry dude…I'm with the girls."

Malia smiled and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

""Fix it." Lydia said slapping him on the chest. "We can't save the world if you and Kira are at odds with each other"

Scott caught up with Kira after school waiting for her mom, Noshiko to pick her up.

"Hey," he said, "I'm glad I caught you."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Look…I know your upset" Scott said "…But can we talk please?"

Just then Noshiko pulled up.

"Guess not," she said, faking a smile.

Scott sighed. He felt really bad about what happened. Vanessa had been the one that had kissed him but he had let her…and he had enjoyed it a little too much. He understood completely how Kira felt. He would have gone super werewolf crazy had he seen another guy kiss her. He had never seen her this upset before though. She was usually so calm and composed about everything. That was one of the things he admired about her…she believed in helping others…saving them without becoming a monster in the process. Nothing rarely rattled her or got her angry to the point where she'd seriously hurt anyone and he adored that. Scott smacked himself on his forehead with his palm. What had he done? The last thing he wanted was to lose her…he couldn't _afford_ to lose her. She was a vital part of his pack and of his life…he needed her…because…well because…he loved her. Surprised at his own thoughts Scott got on his motorcycle and started riding. Wow he had said it…or thought it or whatever. He'd thought about it before but had always pushed the thought away. Because….he was terrified. Yes…the true alpha was scared out of his mind…he didn't want to fall in love again. Allison had been his first love…and she'd died in his arms and Scott just didn't think he could survive that kind of pain again.

He pulled into Kira's driveway a while later. He rang the doorbell and stood there until Noshiko came to the door a few minutes later.

"Hey…" he stuttered. "Could I talk to Kira please?"

"I'm not home!" Scott heard Kira yell from upstairs.

"Just give her some time…she'll come around" Noshiko suggested, smiling at Scott.

Scott nodded and turned to leave.

He stood by the motorcycle for a while…looking at the balcony outside Kira's room, hoping that she'd come by the window or come outside or something so she could see that he was really trying…that he was really sorry. He was just about to put on his helmet when he remembered that he was a werewolf and that getting up unto the balcony would be a piece of cake. He grinned to himself…looking around to ensure that no one was watching and then he jumped onto the roof and then unto the balcony. "Kira!" he called.

….

Kira heard him pull into the driveway. She would recognise the sound of his motorcycle anywhere. She smiled. And then frowned as she remembered what he did. She didn't want to talk to him. She was way too upset. The crazy thing is though…she had no idea why she was so upset. Yeah…he'd let Vanessa kiss him but that wasn't the only reason. I guess she was a little upset because he seemed to be holding back a lot in the relationship and she knew he didn't hold back with Allison. Kira felt guilty for thinking about that…she felt bad for comparing their relationship with his previous one especially since Allison had died. Kira couldn't help wondering though…whether or not Scott would still be with her if Allison hadn't died. She buried her head in her pillow. She felt like an awful, terrible, selfish person…maybe she was…and that's why she didn't want to talk to him...she was afraid she'd just blurt out all these things and then maybe he'd end up hating her for being so insensitive.

She heard him calling from the balcony.

'Damn' she thought. She'd have to talk to him sooner or later…so she went to open the door for him.

"Thanks," he said as she invited him in.

"Well?" she said…waiting for his apology as they sat beside each other on the bed.

He held her hand…and stared deeply into her eyes…his eyes filled with regret and worry.

"Kira…" he began "I'm sooo sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…It meant nothing to me…it was completely innocent I promise. Please forgive me"

He pouted. And Kira couldn't help but smile a little at how absolutely adorable he looked.

"I guess I overreacted a bit," she said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

She suddenly felt very stupid for how she'd reacted…she knew he'd never hurt her on purpose. He was just not that kind of guy.

"A bit?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Okay…maybe a lot" she laughed…looking into his eyes this time. "I want this prom to be special for us"

"It will be" he assured her "I promise."

"You sure make a lot of promises Mr. McCall" she teased

"Only ones I plan on keeping Miss Yukimura" he responded.

He placed his hand on her cheek…caressing her face with his thumb…and then he touched her lips and neck…imagining that they were against his.

"You're breath-taking," he said with a low sexy voice.

She blushed. "Am I?" she asked…her face a bright crimson.

He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway. He closed his eyes…kissing just her lips for a while until their mouths interlocked more intimately and he could feel her tongue against his. They kissed slowly and passionately as he ran his fingers through her long silky hair. All was right in the world again…they made each other so happy…so complete.


	3. Let's Dance Forever

Senior prom was only two days away and the teens were hoping they'd get a break from saving Beacon Hills until it was over. Luckily, their wish came through because prom day came and no major danger was in sight. Phew! Scott and his friends would be able to have a normal prom experience without anyone trying to kill them. Kira and Malia slept over at Lydia's the night before the prom. They had an awesome time…doing each other's nails and hair and talking about boys. The typical girl sleepover. Something these three hardly had time for. Kira felt more connected to the girls than ever before. She still could recall her awkward chat with the group about the _bardo_ and how Lydia had seem cold towards her. But she remembered how sweet Scott had been. It seemed like such a long time ago and now everything was completely different and she wasn't complaining.

"Sooo Lydia tell us about the hunk that's taking you to prom" Malia said giggling as Lydia put rollers in her hair.

"Ummm" she said, blushing a little. "He's pretty awesome…he's president of the student's council and he has a 4.0 like me" she boasted.

"I can't wait to meet him" Kira added "He sounds great."

"Eh eh eh" Lydia said, jokingly…."Don't you already have a superhot werewolf boyfriend? Stop drooling over my guy"

Kira scoffed. "Yes I do have a superhot werewolf boyfriend." She said blushing. "Don't worry I'm not interested" she teased.

"I might be" Malia added teasingly.

Lydia shot her a dirty look.

The girls laughed. "I'm perfectly happy with Stiles." She added, as Lydia placed the last roller in her hair.

"My turn!" Kira said jumping off the bed and into the chair colliding into Malia. They laughed as Lydia rolled her eyes.

"What am I?" she said pretending to be annoyed. "Your personal hairstylist?"

…..

Scott and Stiles spent the night hanging out in the woods.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Stiles asked his friend as they sat on the edge of the cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills.

"Girl stuff I guess" Scott said…"You know how girls get about these school dances."

"Yeah dude…they've probably turned the lake house into a salon" Stiles joked "We wouldn't want to be anywhere near there right now or they'd turn us into dress wearing lunatics."

Scott chuckled. "I wonder what they say about us when we're not around."

"I know exactly what Malia says about me when I'm not around" Stiles boasted. "She'd say 'Stiles is so wonderful and he's such a great kisser'" he added in a falsetto.

"You sound confident" Scott said. "I have no idea what Kira would say about me"

Stiles looked at his friend perturbed at what he meant.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stiles asked.

"No…it's just that we've both been holding back a bit"

"Why dude? I know how much you like her"

"Yeah that's just it…I like her too much and I can't….again…." Scott said. And Stiles could see the pain in his best friend's eyes. He understood…he didn't want to fall for her and then end up losing her…like Allison…Scott was afraid.

"It's ok dude…I get it" Stiles said trying to console him. "You know you don't have to be strong for everybody all the time…it's ok to be hurt…to be afraid…it's ok to be vulnerable."

Scott looked at him with admiration. This is why Stiles was his best friend. He may be the true alpha but Stiles was the stronger of the two and he was always the voice of reason.

"Thanks dude."

The guys did no major preparation for the prom except for getting haircuts but Melissa ensured that Scott's suit was tailored. Sheriff Stilinksy was just as clueless as Stiles was and so Melissa had to help him out as well. Despite the total lack of preparation…the guys looked very dashing when they met up at Scott's house a few hours before the prom. Melissa and the Sheriff were very excited to see their boys…well men…looking like such gentlemen. Scott wore a black three-piece suit with a lavender shirt and a striped tie while Stiles wore a black suit with a blue shirt and a plain tie. They had no idea what the girls were wearing because they wanted it to be a surprise so as for coordination with their dates that was left up to fate.

"I'm so proud of you both" Melissa said, fighting back tears as the boys stood by the door to leave.

Scott smiled. "Thanks mom" he said.

Melissa planted a kiss on her son's cheek before taking one last picture.

"Mom!" Scott said, a bit annoyed "Can we go now please?"

"Have a great time!" she said waving to them as they entered Stiles' jeep.

"Let's go get the girls!" Stiles said

….

The girls had spent hours getting dressed. They did their hair, make-up and nails ensuring that each of them looked perfect. Their parents made a fuss about it too and by the time they all met up at Lydia's for finishing touches, they were completely drained from all the "You look so beautiful and grown up!" and from the crying, the pictures and the admiration.

"You guys look amazing!" Kira exclaimed as she saw Malia and Lydia.

"Thanks! So do you!" Lydia replied and they shared a big group hug.

Lydia touched up the girls' make-up and they perfected their hair-dos while they waited for the guys to arrive. Lydia's date arrived early and she left with him. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a knee-length pink dress with lots of ruffles. Her hair was caught up in an elegant bun and she was wearing glistening silver earrings and clutching a pink purse.

Roscoe the jeep pulled up a short while after Lydia left. The girls were so nervous to see their dates and the guys were pretty curious too. Their jaws dropped as they entered the lake house and saw their girlfriends gliding down the stairs. Malia was wearing a beautiful blue dress with silver sequins and a glistening silver purse. She smiled as she realised that Stiles was also wearing blue.

She kissed him on the lips. "You look amazing" he said as they walked towards the jeep.

Scott blinked. 'Wow!' He thought. He always knew Kira was beautiful but damn she looked breath-taking. She was wearing a red dress that accentuated her tiny figure and her hair was a beautiful mass of curls that flowed down to her shoulders. She wore bright red lipstick that made her lips look fuller and clutched a black purse. Scott held her hand and helped her down the steps that led to the jeep.

"You look stunning" he whispered in her ear as he slipped a pink corsage unto her wrist.

"Thank you" she beamed "You look great too."

The gang sat together at the prom with Lydia's date, Shaun and his friends. Scott and Stiles went to get punch for their dates.

"I'm so relieved that nobody is killing anybody tonight" Scott said to his friend.

Stiles nodded "I think we deserve at least one night" he said.

Malia got up to dance and dragged Stiles with her. They danced like they were the only two people there with no concern for anybody else that was watching. Scott and Kira laughed.

"Those two are crazy" Scott said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah they're really good together" she agreed.

"Like we are?" Scott asked, a little concerned.

"Um…" but before she could answer Scott took her hand.

"Dance with me" he said.

She shook her head. Kira really hated dancing in public. She always felt so awkward. After some amount of begging, Scott finally got her to agree. As soon as she warmed up to the music, Kira felt herself let loose and before she knew it she was dancing like crazy and having so much fun. Scott was delighted to see her enjoying herself.

When the music slowed down…Scott pulled Kira to him. He held her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"This is more my style" she boasted.

"Oh really?" he challenged her.

"Totally" she said…and he spun her and they both smiled.

"This is amazing" she said…feeling so happy as she twirled in his arms.

"No…you're amazing" he corrected her…smiling at her like the geeky kid he was before he got bitten.

She blushed. Scott wasn't her first boyfriend….nor her first love but there was something so different about him and their relationship…she couldn't explain it…it was just simple yet breath-taking…and he made her weak to the knees. Their relationship was far from perfect and they had a lot of issues to work out but tonight as they danced under the auditorium lights…she felt a little like Cinderella and he was her Prince Charming. Except it was even better than that because she didn't have to leave at midnight or hide from her wicked stepmother. They could dance all night…they could dance forever. She smiled at the thought. Wow she wanted to be with him forever…

"What?" he asked…seeing that she was smiling like crazy.

"Nothing" she said.

"Tell me" he insisted.

"I just feel lucky to be your arms tonight."

"I'm the lucky one" he said blushing.

And he kissed her and in that moment everything was perfect.

Nobody was surprised when Lydia and her date were crowned prom queen and king. The gang gave her a big hug and congratulated her.

"All hail the queen" she said smiling as she got off the stage.

…..

Senior prom was officially over and the gang met up outside the school.

"Hmmm…interesting" Malia pointed out as Lydia made out with Shaun.

Everyone laughed.

An hour later, Scott and Kira stood outside his house admiring the star filled sky.

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life" she told him.

"Mine too" he admitted

He held both her hands, facing her and staring at her with a gaze so intense and intimate that she felt like she was melting. He touched her cheek…her ear...her lips.

"I love you Kira" he said.

Her chest tightened and she felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe what he'd just said…he was finally letting her in…completely.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to say it…I've been a coward…" he said, all the emotions he'd been feeling over the past few weeks rushing out. "I just can't take the pain if…you were to…" he sighed.

She touched his cheek. "I get it" she said. "It's ok."

He smiled. "If you die I'm gonna kill you"

He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Savouring the taste and the feel and the emotions it evoked in him.

She pulled away. A tear rolled down her cheek…she was so happy! He wiped it away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head…and finally gathered the strength to say "I love you too."


End file.
